gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Timm
American |businesses = Equity Analyst |voice = Unknown|vehicles = Schafter (Rental)}} Timm is a minor character in ''Grand Theft Auto V''. Background Timm appears in the random event, Hitch Lift 1. He is an equity broker in Algonquin. He views himself as an expert at both numbers and socializing, saying he "runs the models" and "dates the models". While he demonstrates an understanding of numbers by noting how much Americans spend on cars in both time and money, he does not appear as an especially sociable person, completely dominating the conversation and demonstrating a large ego. Events of GTA V Timm can be found on the Great Ocean Highway in Chumash, his rental car is broken near the highway and he will be hitchhiking. Once the protagonist picks him, he ask to take him as fast as he can to the airport, because he is late to take his flight. A timer at the bottom of the screen shows that the player has 2 and a half hours in-game (5 minutes) to take him to the airport before his flight take off. Along the way, Timm says that his name is spelled with two m's, because "mm" he is hungry 24/7, he then asks the protagonist's name, and each of them have a different response: *"Franklin with one n." *"Michael with one l, cuz that's how it's spelled." *"Trevor with three v's." He also reveals that he was hungover the night before his flight, apparently almost getting "suffocated" by breasts and spending around $5000 on alcohol. He keeps talking about hookers, strippers, and other activities of questionable legality. If the player arrives at the airport before the time runs out, Timm will tell the protagonist to invest in Tinkle stock on the BAWSAQ and indeed, the stock prices go up a certain degree after the mission is over. If the player runs out of time before arriving in the airport, he will not tell the protagonist to invest and the stock prices will not go up. Stock Tip *Pre-mission preparation: **Make sure it's Monday, if not, keep sleeping with any of the protagonists numerous times to advance the time to Monday. (Trevor can sleep for 12 hours) **Invest all the money of all three protagonists in Tinkle stocks on the BAWSAQ website. **As the same with Lester's assassinations, it's better to wait until the end of the storyline to do this event, as the player will obtain the profits from The Big Score. Indeed, it is most profitable to do this mission after maximizing profits from the assassination investments. *Make sure to reach the airport before the time runs out. *Post-mission: **Wait a couple of in-game hours before selling the stocks, so they can reach their maximum value. Just keep sleeping. Something about 18-24 hours in game. **The maximum percentage of return here is about 33%, after reaching this value it will start to drop. Switch to all three protagonists and sell all their stocks. Note: save the game in a different slot before doing this random event, so you can reload in case anything goes wrong. Trivia *He is in many ways a stereotypically callous investment banker; he blames housing bubbles on the retail banking "drones", views economic downturns as prime opportunities to make money, and wants to "make it rain" whatever the economic "weather". *It is very likely he works in the BAWSAQ office in Star Junction, Algonquin, given his job title and his suggestion of investing in Tinkle stock which is bought on the BAWSAQ website. *He cannot be taken to the Altruist Cult as Trevor. Navigation de:Timm pl:Timm es:Timm Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Random Encounters